english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark X. Laskowski
Mark Xavier Laskowski (born March 15, 1968 in Parma, Ohio) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Biam, Biam Monster (ep26), Dark (ep14) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Bad Guy B (ep4), Additional Voices *AKB0048 (2013) - Teacher (ep1), Tomomi's Father (ep5), Yuuka's Father, Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Higashino (ep5), Yuuka's Father, Additional Voices *Air Gear (2007) - Issha "Buccha" Mihotoke *Another (2013) - Policeman B (ep5), Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Masaharu Ogata *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Announcer (ep21), Captain Nine, Additional Voices *Btooom! (2013) - Mitsuo Akechi *Campione! (2013) - Toma Amakasu, Ice Cream Man (ep9) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Takaido (eps1-8), Tiny (ep8), Additional Voices *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Yuzuru Akie, Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Jurota Toukibi *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Ken, Mr. Osuge (ep4), Villian (ep2), Additional Voices *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Iwata, Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - Uexküll, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2007) - Lost & Found Guy (ep13), Additional Voices *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Black Bear, Fat Bald Creep, Hoodlum (ep1), Knight (ep8), Rogue Witch (ep7), Sorcerer, Villager (ep2) *Haikyu!! (2015) - Akira Kunimi (ep1) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Kodo Yukimura (ep1), Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Kodo Yukimura, Misawa (ep7), Additional Voices *High School of the Dead (2011-2013) - Kota Hirano *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Crepe Shop Dude (ep1), Robber C (ep1), Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Party People (ep18), Spectators (ep19), Additional Voices *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Assistant (ep3), Gunman (ep4) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006) - Korean Boss (ep2), Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Magellan, Mitsutsuna (ep22), Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Rizzo (ep8), Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Baby Snail (ep10), Blue Scat Mouse, Giant Clam Man (ep4), Great Man God, Komoro Family (ep10), Mole Zombie, Willow (ep20) *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Adult B (ep11), Awesome Kid (ep10), Boy A, Clash, Crew B (ep11), Guard A (ep10), Ishimura Man (ep7), Male Student 1, Man (ep9), Man in Black B (ep10), Manager (ep8), Pops (ep2), Random Fool (ep1), Ref (ep7), Students, Student A (ep12) *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Sergeant (ep4), Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2008) - Paulo *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Bad Dude B (ep3), Death (ep21), River Man (ep7), Soldier, Soldier A (ep20), Talisman, Uno (ep10), Villager (ep19), Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004) - Minai (ep1), Additional Voices *Tactics (2007) - Yoshio (ep19) *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Konoe Sakihisa, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Bada (ep11), Gamo Rosso, King (ep3), Orntorra (ep25), Relia Bookwat, Additional Voices *tsuritama (2013) - Duck Leader, Duckmen *Welcome to the NHK (2008) - Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Seseri Chono 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Flint/Advaseele, Additional Voices *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Class Mates, Doctor *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Tweedledim *Spriggan (2002) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Area 88 (2006) - Bucksey (ep1), Burly Punk (ep3) *Five Numbers! (2011) - Male Tech *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Pickpocket, Ronin (ep2), Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Marine (ep7), Teenage Boy (ep4) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Chombo *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - First Police Officer, Additional Voices *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Bellhop B (ep2), Pimp (ep2), Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Chuula, Messenger, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Upotte!! (2014) - Boy (ep1), Curly, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Ohta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:American Voice Actors